lo mas hermoso que tiene mi vida
by isabella123456
Summary: si ayer me hubieran dicho que terminaría con el bebe de el mafioso mas peligroso del mundo, que mi papa era su segundo al mando y yo su futura esposa no le hubiera creído
1. Chapter 1

**prologo**

Los mejores paisajes los tiene nueva york, ver la gente corre en el parque o que se sienten en el césped para leer o como yo viendo a lo mas hermoso que tiene mi vida mi bebe Tony es la cosita mas maravillosa que tiene mi vida, como crece de rápido todavía me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando mi papa me trajo a Tony de tan solo de 5 días de vida.

Nana…Nana

Ven Tony

Ven con Nana

El vino corriendo con los brazos alzados para que lo levantara, me agache para cogerlo y lo puse en mi cadera para poder terminar de coger todo para podernos ir por que ya estaba oscureciendo. Con mi brazo izquierdo Pujaba el cochecito

No tardamos mucho en llegar al volvo que estaba aparcado a la salida del parque, nadie podría creer que ese hermoso carro es antibalas.

Abrí la puerta trasera del carro para poder poner a Tony en la sillita de seguridad y en el maletero poder guardar el cochecito. Verifique que el arma que tenia guardad en el tobillo estuviera cargada. Me monte en el carro para podernos irnos, gracias a dios no había mucho trafico. Por el retrovisor pude ver que Tony se estaba quedando dormido chupándose el dedo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa al doblar para entrar el la casa ingrese el código para entrar en la casa cuando me doy cuenta que estaba desbloqueada y podía jurar que estaba bloqueada cuando Salimos al parque.

Saque el arma que estaba debajo de la silla y verifique que Tony todavía estuviera durmiendo para salir a revisar la casa, al salir del carro le quite el seguro al arma le di la vuelta a la casa para entrar en la puerta trasera que estaba abierta, al entrar en la cocina escucho voces de hombres, trato de entrar en la sala sin que se den cuenta, mientras mas me acercaba pude reconocer una voz y es la de mi papa, me doy cuenta que están en mi estudio trato de se silenciosa en ningún momento bajo el arma ya casi llegando piso un charco, me agacho para saber de que es y me doy cuenta es sangre, sigo el camino de sangre y me conduce al estudio, al llegar a la puerta me doy cuenta que esta abierta pero ellos todavía no han notado mi presencia, me aclaro la garganta para que se den cuenta que no están solas pero en ese mismo momento siento un arma que le quitan el seguro y que me esta apuntando en la cabeza

**¿Quién eres?**

**Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la nueva historia **

**imágenes en mi perfil**

**chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Me aclaro la garganta para que se den cuenta que no están solas pero en ese mismo momento siento un arma que le quitan el seguro y que me esta apuntando en la cabeza

¿Quién eres?

**POV BELLA**

Todavía me pregunto como fue que llegue aquí pues es fácil responder esa pregunta

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan , tengo 24 años, trabajo en la firma de abogados mas grande del país Cullen Ltda. Soy abogada y doctora particular de la mafia

Volteo la cabeza lentamente a si la persona que me esta apuntando, me encuentro al hombre mas guapo que e visto a mis 24 años, pero eso no me detiene para que yo también apuntarle con mi arma

El vuelve y me pregunta sin bajar el arma "¿quien eres?"

"no, ¿la pregunta seria quien eres tu?"

"Bella baja el arma, estamos entre amigos" oigo que dice mi papa

El baja el arma y yo también lo bajo lentamente pero sin bajar la guardia, me volteo a mi padre y veo que alza los brazos, voy a ellos como si volviera a ser una niña para brincar en el y darle un sonoro beso

"Hola papa" le dijo

Hola bells, como has estado nena? " Dice mi papa

"Bien papa"

El hombre de ojos a grises y que me apunto con su arma se aclara la garganta, me bajo de los brazos de mi papa, doy un paso atrás y miro a mí alrededor para preguntar

"¿que hacen aquí? "Pregunto a nadie particular

Escucho el llanto de Tony

Y no dudo un momento para salir a buscarlo al llegar al carro y quitarle el seguro, abro la puerta y veo a Tony que tiene toda la carita manchada de lagrimas y me esta estirando los bracito para cargarlo no dudo en desabrochar el seguro de la sillita y cargarlo, no duda en poner la cabecita en mis senos

Ya Tony, Nana esta aquí"

"Nana"

"Nana"

Si Tony, quien es el bebe mas lindo que tiene Nana" le doy un beso en la cabecita

Al subir la cabeza me doy cuenta que mi papa y el de los ojos grises y otro hombre en la puerta de la casa, cierro la puerta del carro, para abrir la del copiloto y sacar la bolsa de bebe y mi bolso me los cuelgo en el brazo derecho y cierro la puerto, camino a la casa donde esta mi papa todavía esta en la puerta , al ver que me acerco se quitan de la puerta

Bajo a Tony en el parquecito que esta en la sala, voy a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y enfrentar a mi padre y los amigos que me estaban siguiendo

"¿que hacen aquí? "Pregunto a nadie particular

"Bella ya no estas segura aquí en esta casa "

"Que"

"un espía que tenemos dentro de los vulturis nos informo que ya se enteraron que tu fuiste quien saco a james de la cárcel "

"maldición"

**Dejen su comentario para saber si les gusta la historia **


End file.
